An American Among Us!
by weeaboo-sensei
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Our dear Elizabeth finds herself attending Ouran Academy after a whirlwind of unlikely events, and of course must run into a certain club. May end up being Host/OC if I write more than a few chapter, so be warned.
1. In Which Little is Accomplished

**A/N:** Mmmmmmmmm, some tasty self-insert drabble.

_

* * *

  
_

It was because she had wanted a kotastu ever since she had learned what it was. It was because she had been watching anime since she could remember. It was because she always whined about going to Japan throughout middle school. It was because the winning numbers had been her birthday.

"Elizabeth," she introduced herself with her middle name, there was nothing wrong with that, she had known a kid that had gone by his middle name. Elizabeth was a better rich name, her first name wasn't even a real first name, it was a nickname turned name, a half-name, an incomplete name. She didn't hate her name, she hated the fact that girls had their full names shortened into her name, she hated that her last name was always added when those girls could just be called by their full name. There was little chance that could happen here but still she said it, "Elizabeth," before she could even think properly the name came out of her mouth.

She sat by the window and didn't say anything else for the rest of the day, class 1- D went on around her. Class 1 - D was the lowest class in the school, classes were decided by wealth and lineage, so D was the perfect place for the American girl who's family had literally won the lottery. Putting on a friendly face was something she considered for a while, but jetlag still hung over her and instead she just slept. The method of which she slept was one she had perfected in the class of a Chemistry teacher who refused to let kids put their heads down, her head propped on her hand she slept upright, her hair and glasses hid her closed eyes.

The bell rang and students filed out of the room, some girls approached her but she pretended to be distracted something outside the window. They tried to talk to her for a few minutes, she gave short, blunt, answers and pretended to be having difficulty understanding them, eventually they gave up. She regretted her antisocial attitude the moment they left but got over it quickly enough. A red-haired boy caught her eye, he looked pissed off, he had the entire class, '_why so angry Angry Kid?' _From now on in her mind he was Angry Kid, she remembered kids from her old school she had seen around but never spoken to, they were kids that looked interesting for some reason or another, and instead of talking to them she gave them names like 'Nervous Kid' or 'Blazer Kid'. She always called them 'kid' for some reason.

The guidance consular--or the person she figured was the equivalent to one, since she wasn't sure if they technically had guidance consulars in Japan--had told her she should join an after school club. She hadn't been paying attention and now she didn't know what kind of clubs the school had, but she figured Angry Kid must be in a club since he was still in school. That was why she had decided to follow him, she had followed people before, but that was in the 'just wandering behind a friend or relative because she has nothing better to do' sort of following. This was a following where he wasn't supposed to know he was being followed and she had never done that so it didn't take long for her to get lost.

However she managed to spot the girls who had tried to talk to her earlier headed down the hall ahead of her and she began to follow them instead. Their canary yellow dresses were easy to spot yet hard to look at for too long, a common thing for such a bright color. She saw them enter a room, the sign above the door had a three but she could not make out what it was the third of even after examining it for a few good minutes and going through her mental English-Japanese dictionary. Eventually she decided it didn't really matter, opened the door, and was immediately assaulted by a flurry of rose petals.


	2. In Which Much is Lost In Translation

**A/N: **Let's have another chapter, shall we?

* * *

"Welcome," seven simultaneous voices chimed as Elizabeth lowered her arms from their defensive position and began picking petals off her clothes.

"Yeah, thanks. Hello or whatever," she mumbled through the Japanese, feeling a silky petal between her fingers for a moment and looked up at the speakers. Seven ridiculously good looking guys stared back at her,.

"Oh, a newcomer," one said, she didn't pay attention to which as she suddenly stiffened. A tall blonde boy who didn't look very Japanese at all caressed her chin as he spoke to her, "Welcome Mademoiselle!" he declared grandiosely, even though he had already said welcome and all Elizabeth could concentrate on was thinking repeatedly _'Stop touching me. Stop touching me. Stop touching me.' _

"My princess, won't you tell us your name?" The blonde boy leaned in close to her face and she wished her '_stop touching me' _mental beams would work.

"Elizabeth," she responded and did her best to casually wiggle out of his grasp, which wass not very casually at all. Though she did not notice, another of the boys, with black hair and glasses pulled out a small black book and flipped through it quickly.

"Oh," he said, "You're the new American transfer student, correct?" The other boys looked up at him in surprise and then back at the girl before them. She couldn't help but think they might have expected an American girl to be bleach-blonde, busty, and have a spray-on tan. Instead they got this pale, bespectacled girl with bobbed hair she had dyed black shortly before moving, not to mention her breasts were virtually concave. The boys looked at each other for a moment in uncertainty and she couldn't help the quote that popped into her head when they did.

"'An American! There's an American among us!'" she said in mock amazement, placing her hands on her check as if in awe before reverting to a deadpan expression, "that's what you're thinking right?" The boys looked back at her with even more surprise, she felt bad the moment she had spoken, "Sorry, that came out…wrong," she said, even though it really hadn't. "A-anyway, what is this place?" she asked looking around to avoid the boys' faces.

This seemed to be the type of question the blonde needed for his recovery, he took her hand in his own, again failing to notice how uncomfortable this made her, and answered. "This, Princess, is Ouran Academy's legendary Host Club!" he declared, making a waving motion with his free hand. She didn't understand what a 'Host' was, but as he continued speaking she got a good idea.

"Tell me, Chéri," she wondered how many different things he could call her instead of her name, "what type do you prefer? Wild? Lolita? Cool? Little devils? Natural?" He pointed to each of the males respectively as he labeled them. "Or…!" he paused for dramatic effect that was lost to the American, her own mind struggled to figure out what he was implying about types, "Perhaps a prince for the American princess," he declared, once again bursting through her personal space and giving what was supposed to be a seductive look at the same time her mind finally came to the only plausible conclusion.

"Th-thi-this-" she began, not knowing the correct Japanese for her realization.

"Yes?" the blonde leaned in closer, if that were possible.

"This-This is," giving up on finding the correct words in Japanese, she instead yelled in English, "MALE PROSTITUTION!"

The shocking declaration stunned the Hosts--who had of course been taking English classes most of their school careers and knew exactly what she had screamed for all to hear--sending their 'Prince' careening into a suddenly dark corner. By the time all but their leader had snapped out of the shock-induced trance, Elizabeth was nothing but a hint of yellow down the hall.


End file.
